


Dielectric Polarization

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Jemma Simmons was minding her own business at the academy, just when she's paired up with another boy for a project.





	Dielectric Polarization

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first Fitzsimmons academy one-shots so this isn't very well thought out or descriptive, but I hope that you guys will enjoy it!

Jemma Simmons had a plan for everything.

_Everything._

Well, everything that you could prepare for.

She excelled at preparation.

Everyday, she had a set schedule. She followed it strictly, having no room for being tardy or lounging around. In fact, being tardy was one of the things she was afraid of.

She was stuck living life precisely by the itinerary that follows:

_6:00 am: Wake up_

_6:05 am: Take a warm shower_

_6:35 am: Leave dorm_

_6:45 am: Stop by coffee shop for tea_

_7:00 am: Leave to go to class_

_7:10 am: Arrive on time for class with 10 minutes to spare_

_4:15 pm: Return from class_

_4:25 pm: Go to the park to do any other work/read_

_5:00 pm: Leave to go to dorm_

_7:00 pm: Plan outfit for the next day_

_8:00 pm: Go to bed_

_Repeat every weekday_

She only ever made time for what was on her agenda. No exceptions (except maybe lengthy projects).

She rarely spoke to anyone but her friends during the day, being more focused on exceeding at the academy. She also rarely participated in pranks, except for a couple. Jemma Anne Simmons, the perfect girl, never broke the rules. Her lab station was always kept neat and organized, and that went for her dorm too. Nothing was out of place.

To add to her habits, she normally worked alone. She thought it would be more efficient because in her mind, working alone meant less problems.

And then one day, she was paired with Leopold Fitz. A pasty, curly haired, shy boy.

She thought that working with a partner would be extremely frustrating, but later on she would find out she would be wrong. She would completely miscalculate the outcome.

Jemma saw Fitz making his way over to Jemma sheepishly. She put on a warm, welcoming smile, she definitely didn't want to come off as rude or blunt.

"H-Hello, I'm Leo, Leo Fitz," The curly-haired boy said quietly.

"I'm Jemma Simmons," She replied, more confident than him. "It's nice to meet you, Leo."

"You as well," Leo attempted at a smile. "I see y-you've already started on the assignment?"

Jemma looked down at the piece of paper where she had an equation scribbled down with unfinished work. "Yes," Jemma responded, keeping her smile on her face while nodding.

"Dielectric polarization," Leo said, recognizing the equation. Jemma perked up, looking at him in shock. "That's-"

"When a dielectric is placed in an electric field-"

"Electric charges do not flow through the material as they would-"

"In an electrical conductor!" They both finished together. They both laughed, meeting the other's eyes. "I have a feeling that this assignment isn't going to be as bad as I thought," Jemma confessed.


End file.
